


Nick Scimeca, Hipster (Who Doesn't Know He's) In Love

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Plain White T's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole thing is Pete's fault. Because Nick's just chillin' at work one day, idly googling his friends, and there's a picture of Pete at some thing with the Jonas Brothers, and Nick cannot get over the way one of them is dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Scimeca, Hipster (Who Doesn't Know He's) In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for Nick becoming obsessed with Joe Jonas, which leads to him realizing that he's already married to De'Mar, but I really only wanted to write bits and pieces of it.

Nick is more than man enough to admit he likes cuddling. And so what the fuck if he crawls into bed with De'Mar sometimes? De'Mar usually doesn't even wake up, only sometimes says, "You have your own bed, dude," when he does, and never throws him out.

*

The whole thing is Pete's fault. Because Nick's just chillin' at work one day, idly googling his friends, and there's a picture of Pete at some thing with the Jonas Brothers, and Nick cannot get over the way one of them is dressed.

Idle googling of his friends turns into a whole fucking afternoon of serious googling of Joe Jonas.

*

"Have you seen this dude?" Nick takes to asking people. "Totally unbelievable."

*

Here there is a lot of Nick talking about Joe Jonas to anyone who will listen and many people who would rather not.

*

"I don't even have his number," Pete says.

Nick grumbles a little, but there isn't much of an argument he can make to that. "Can you get me into a party he's going to be at?"

Pete makes a little humming sound. "Yeah, I could probably do that."

"Are you talking about Jonas again?" De'Mar is suddenly behind Nick, taking his fucking phone away from him. "You're not getting Nick in alone."

Nick snatches his phone back. "Bitch'll be lonely without me," he says over Pete's laughter.

"Yeah, whatever," Pete says. "I'll get you both in."

*

At the party, Nick meets and hangs around with Joe. I think somewhere in there Joe tells Nick that none of them are gay, which Nick totally doesn't believe. "Not even the one with the scarves? Or the jailbait one?"

The conversation ends thusly:

"Dude," Joe says, "I think your boyfriend's trying to kill me with his mind."

Nick turns to see what the fuck Joe is talking about and actually starts laughing. "De'Mar? We just live together. Not my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh." Joe inches away from him. "Look, I've gotta go."

"Hey, wait," Nick says. "Can I get your number?"

"Uh, no." Joe disappears into the crowd before Nick can talk him into it.

*

After they get back to Chicago, they're at a party where the story ends:

Nick tells a group of people about meeting Joe, complete with laughing about how Joe thought De'Mar was his boyfriend. Not everyone finds it as funny as he does, and they point out that De'Mar _is_ his boyfriend, a conversation that ends up here:

"Dude," Pete asks, "how many nights did you sleep with De'Mar in the last week?"

Nick has to think and count it out. On Wednesday he went to bed first - in De'Mar's bed - but De'Mar fell asleep on the couch and never came to cuddle with him. On Thursday De'Mar went to visit his parents and ended up staying there. Nick just collapsed into De'Mar's bed after De'Mar texted him to let him know. "Five."

It's Ashlee, sweet little Ashlee, who drives in the last nail: "When was the last time you got laid?"

There was that girl at that party last week, but, no, De'Mar brought him a couple of shots and he got distracted by building the empty shot glasses into a precarious pyramid. There was a girl at a show the week before that, but when De'Mar joined the conversation, she wandered off. And there was the girl he was flirting with at the grocery store, but then De'Mar had tried to buy fucking generic Froot Loops, and that shit was not on.

Jesus fuck, De'Mar's been cockblocking him and he hasn't even minded.

De'Mar comes back with a pair of beers, one of which he hands to Nick. Nick takes it but glares suspiciously at De'Mar.

"You've been living with me under false pretenses," he accuses. "Are we dating?"

"I would have said married," De'Mar says, like it's no big deal, "but yes. Hey, don't drink too much and I'll fuck you through the mattress when we get home." He leans in to whisper in Nick's ear, "Don't worry. We can totally cuddle afterwards."

Of course they're going to fucking cuddle afterwards.

Then Nick's brain catches up with what's happening, and he hands his beer off to Bill while he grabs De'Mar's arm with the other hand. "Pete, dude, great party, but we've gotta go. See you next time."


End file.
